Trap Mission
by A Thing for Siblings
Summary: What happens when a mission that they go on is really a set up.
1. Chapter 1

Before I add more I'm updating the current chapters, after reading them I noticed somethings needed to change :)

A mission alert flashed on a the screen. The lab rats ran to the screen, not having a real mission for a while. The report read, "Four hostile armed men with high tech weapons they hadn't seen before. The robbery was in progress at the Mission Creek Bank. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo all geared up and left the island to go capture the culprits.

They cautiously approached the bank building, Chase did a thermal scan to see where each person was located in the lobby. He suggested a surprise ambush and that they would disarm and capture each person.

Adam punched through the wall, Bree super sped in and caught them off guard and was able to disarm them before they were able to shoot. One of the men made a run for it out of the room. "I'll get him" Leo shouted.

"The three people tried to defend themselves but were no match for their bionics. Bree tied them up to a post as the police were entering the building. "Officers we got your message and subdued the suspects." Chase walked up proudly.

The tall officer looked around, "I'm sorry kid, but we didn't call you all up here, don't know who did, we just got the emergency call a couple minutes ago. But no matter, we'll take it from here."

Chase picked up one of the weapons, scanned it and discovered that it wasn't a gun to kill. But a gun to stun something very powerful, like an elephant. He felt a little weird about the whole situation but shrugged it off as a mission complete. "Alright I guess we're done here." He sighed, swinging the pack over his shoulder.

"Guys, where's Leo?" Adam asked looking around.

Bree immediately was concerned and super sped in the direction she had last seen Leo. There was no sign of him or anyone else anywhere. He seemed to have just disappeared. She went back and told them that there was no sign of Leo, that there didn't even look like there was a struggle of any kind.

Chase reacting on instincts, rushed up to the officer and asked him if they could access the video feed to see if there was anything caught on the camera's that might tell him where Leo was. The officer hesitated but allowed Chase to take it with him.

The team returned to island hastily and all were quiet. How could they have lost Leo… What were they going to tell Mr. Davenport?

Chase got off the hydro-loop first and immediately went over to the computers where he connected the security tape, he had to know what happened and to find Leo.

Bree and Adam stood behind him watching the screen. He fast forwarded past all the morning and got to the part where they entered the building. He kept a close eye on Leo as he chased the fourth man out of the room and down a long hallway. As Leo passed a doorway it swung open to reveal a fifth masked figure, she aimed the weapon and shot Leo in the back causing him to collapse on the floor motionless in a instant.

Adam clenched his fists, Bree gasped and Chase couldn't take his eyes away as the two masked men lifted Leo off the ground and out a back exit and into a large white van. They drove off, their license plate was covered so they couldn't check on that and the men were masked. There were no leads.

Davenport walked into the room staring at a screen while scratching his head, "Hey guys, the police just contacted me and informed me that the three thieves you captured died."

Bree could feel her heart pumping, they were the only connection they had to find Leo. "What do you mean all three of them died."

"The report says that they had pills in their mouths that contained poison. They bit down on them and died during interrogation. Sounds really weird, plus he said something about possibly something bigger was happening. Mind telling me what exactly happened on that mission?"

Chase looked up at the screen which was a freeze frame of the white van. "Mr. Davenport, it looks like this whole thing was a set up."

Don looked up and noticed the gun that Chase had unpacked from his back pack. "Where'd you get that gun?" He asked rushing over to it to examine it, and gasped when he saw the signature on it.

Adam answered. "It's what all the men were carrying. Bree was able to disarm them. But one made an attempt to escape and Leo ran after him."/span/p  
"Where's Leo?" Mr. Davenport was frowning.

Chase did his best to explain everything that happened and replayed the camera footage for him to see. Davenport grew very concerned and after Chase was done explaining, Don turned around and ordered "The island is on lockdown, nobody gets in and nobody goes out."

"But what about searching for Leo?" Adam protested, he wanted to find his little brother and punch the people that took him.

"I know this is going to be hard for you but it's for the safety of everyone. The person that did this is not to be messed with. They obviously didn't kill Leo and ambushed him for some reason. I need you to stay here and protect the students here. I'm going to go get something ready to try and help Leo." He rushed out and pushed the button for lockdown.

"Does he seriously think we can just sit here and wait…he was with us when he was captured, we need to save him." Bree argued.

Douglas came out from behind the wall, " I just happened to overhear, and ah listen you don't know what your asking for. Donny knows who has Leo, and will do everything he can to get him back.

"How does he know who captured him?" Chase asked, trying to ignore the fact that his uncle was eavesdropping.

"That gun, it was invented by another scientist. The woman invented it at the same time I was experimenting with bionics. She didn't trust putting bionics into humans or androids and created a gun that was able to stun and capture them. She stated that bionics were going to ruin mankind and that she would do everything in her power to stop them. That's why Donny doesn't want you going out there now, she's already got Leo, he doesn't want her capturing any of you either."

"But why capture Leo? He hasn't done anything bad, and he's not even fully bionic." Adam questioned.

"I'm not sure but he could be using him as bait." Douglas went over the computer and was typing in a code and a GPS locater dot showed up on a map.

"What's that?" Chase wondered.

"It's Leo's GPS signal, I put it in his arm when I implanted his bionics."

"That's awesome lets go get him." Chase grabbed his pack and started toward the door.

"Chase stop." Bree shouted, "They thought out enough to capture Leo and set it up… What if they planned on using his GPS signal to lure us into another trap. I want him safe as much as you do, but we have to out think them."

"I'll go give Donny the GPS signal and him and I will check it out. We will give you updates ok. Right now the best thing for everyone is to not get captured." He pointed at them as he walked out of the room.

Don and Douglas had been gone all night, with no word. Adam, Bree and Chase got into their capsules but knew they couldn't sleep. The night passed slowly, all feeling their own sense of guilt and strong desire to help find their brother.

When they got up that morning a message was blinking on the mission alert screen. Adam clicked to open it.

"You don't know me, but I want to thank you for walking into my little trap. The Davenports probably told you about me and that I'm anti-bionic. True I am very much against the idea of implanting unnatural harmful things in human beings. Humans don't have a good track record when their bestowed upon with power. I have nothing against humans themselves, that is why my latest invention is figuring out how to extract all bionic abilities and still save the human part. Leo has been a great asset to my research. They should have found him by now so you can stop worrying about him. He's good as new."

Chase opened his phone and dialed Mr. Davenports number… He answered "Chase, I know your worried but I haven't been able to call you." he hesitated "The good news is we did find Leo."

Chase sighed with relief and replied "Is he ok? That lady sent us a message saying he was an asset to her research."

There was silence for what felt like hours. "Chase we're on our way home, I'll talk to you guys when we get there." With that he hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I'm not the best at writing details, so any advice would be awesome. :)

Chapter 2

Adam, Bree and Chase anxiously waited by the hydro-loop as it pulled in and the doors opened. Douglas and Donald were on either side of a stretcher, and laying on the stretcher was Leo unconscious.

"Guys help us get Leo to the infirmary." Donald urged.

Without hesitation Adam and Chase quickly picked up the stretcher and carried him to the lab where Douglas usually fixed bionics. When they set him down on the table they looked to Davenport.

"What happened to him?" Bree asked first.

Douglas immediately was working on the computer and attached several wires to Leo's leg and arm. Donald stood in a moment of shock. "Lets go to the other room and I'll explain what's going on."

"No, we need to be with Leo." Chase protested.

Douglas sighed, "Guys I need all the space and quiet I can get, if I need you I will call you."

They reluctantly followed Donald out of the room, and glanced back at Leo, who was still unconscious but at least looked unharmed.

"Dr. Shev has always been against bionics. But after Douglas went underground and I took you guys away, we hadn't heard anything about her. My guess she saw the bionics on the news when you guys were revealed and then saw the army and her mission was revived."

"What about Leo? What's wrong? What did she do to him?" Adam asked, on the verge of loosing his temper.

"We're not for sure. We found him limping and moaning around the edges of Mission Creek Park. Douglas and I could tell he was very dazed. We got to him when he collapsed, he was on the verge of loosing consciousness. All he said was "They changed me" and he has been unconscious ever since." Donald rubbed his forehead, and got to work on one of the computers. "I don't want anyone leaving the island till we know what we're up against."

Chase sat down, staring at the door, Bree paced, and Adam was staring out the window. They were about to get up and ask for an update when Douglas came out of the lab, "You can come in and I'll tell you what I know for right now." They all rushed back into the room, with Adam Bree and Chase going to Leo's side and were hopeful when they saw him stir a little.

"I did a diagnostic on his bionics, there has been a block put in place, I am still trying to find a way to safely remove it, but what ever they did, they connected the block to his nervous system and so if I do something wrong it could damage or kill Leo. They knew what they were doing when they implanted them."

They all watched as Douglas put a picture up on the screen of a brain. Chase noticed what was wrong right away. "What on earth they put in his head?" He asked as he pointed out a tiny object in the limbic section of the brain.

"I'm not sure but it's definitely implanted where the medial temporal lobe is." Douglas informed.

"Speak English." Bree asked, frustrated.

Chase looked down at Leo's face and answered, "Its the memory part of the brain, its where all the memories are stored."

Donald "They took his bionics and messed with his memories… Why him?" He whispered.

Chase was about to respond to Don when Leo groaned and his eyelids fluttered. Bree got excited "I think he's waking up."

They all watched as Leo gradually woke up, he stared up at them confused. "What? Why are all you here, am I late for something?"

Chase sighed with relief, at least he knew who they were. Davenport rushed to Leo's side. "Do you remember anything that happened yesterday?"

Leo sat up slowly, a little weak. "Well, come to think of it, I don't remember. But I had a wonderful dream of Janelle."

Douglas asked "Leo you had an accident, could you humor us and tell me who is in the room and what they do?"

Leo was confused and was getting a little scared. "That's Big D, your Douglas and their Adam, Bree and Chase."

Adam was relieved, "See Leo's alright, whatever they implanted in his head didn't hurt him. All Douglas has to do is figure out how to give him his bionics back."

Bree watched as Leo rubbed his head, and she wanted to hit Adam so bad.

"Umm, what are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"Nothing you have to worry about, your brain waves are great and there doesn't appear to be any real damage." Donald said, trying to relax Leo.

"No not the head thing. What's he talking about getting Bionics back. I've never had bionics. And where am I, this isn't the lab at home."

Bree tensed, "Leo what is the last thing you actually remember."

"I was with Chase and Adam after they released a cyborg shark to scare me, but the shark ended up taking over the house and they couldn't use their bionics, so I had to save Janelle myself."

"So you don't remember anything after that?" Donald asked.

"No, should I?" Leo joked, but after seeing the way everyone was staring at him, got really nervous.


	3. Author's Note

Hi,

Thank you everyone for following, I got really busy, I'll be continuing writing shortly, the finale really got me in the mood :D Sorry it's been way to long.


End file.
